


all my love is yours

by petaldances



Series: ivory & gold [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Sex Toys, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief alcohol use mention, just two adults trying new stuff, maruki is also very new to this kinda stuff but he is trying, maruki is embarrassed a lot and reader is a jerk about it and it's Really Cute, on maruki's part anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: So the two of you struck a deal. You’d indulge him in his desires, if he indulged you in yours.(maruki/reader + kink stuff [sex toys, daddy kink])
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Series: ivory & gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	all my love is yours

**Author's Note:**

> i still Cannot believe i wrote this honestly like how was this more embarrassing to write than the fuckin tentacle sex fic

Takuto situates himself by sitting with his back against the headboard, legs spread out so that you can sit between them with your back to his chest. You move yourself into position, relaxing against the body behind yours, rolling your head back on his shoulder to look up at him. 

“Ready?” 

He makes a troubled “mmmm” noise and hides his face in your neck, bringing you to laugh. His arms wind around your middle and pull you closer, an instinctive motion you’ve come to understand when he’s nervous or unsure. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just... _ugh_ , I don’t know if I’ll be convincing.” 

Your hand finds his, lacing your fingers together, and you bring his hand to your lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “It’s okay. You don’t need to be perfect. I just... I love that it’s _you_ , you know?” 

Takuto makes another long, muffled noise against your neck in response, and another giggle bubbles from your throat. He draws his head back to guide your chin up with his other hand so he can press a quick kiss to your lips. 

“You _really_ can’t just... say stuff like that so casually.” 

You happily squirm in his arms and stretch your legs out. “I don’t see why not. It’s true.” 

“Alright, alright,” Takuto tries to continue on, although with a fond smile on his face and reddened cheeks. He places his hand on your bare thigh, smoothing his palm along the expanse of soft skin and then indulging himself by squeezing, and you inhale sharply in response. He then pats your thigh, a silent command to get you to spread your legs. You obey, bringing your knees up slightly as you place your feet outside where his legs lay. 

A few days ago saw the two of you snuggling on his couch, sharing a pack of ale and trying to pay attention to whatever you could find on TV instead of each other. A few bottles in and that plan had all but gone out the window, and you had found yourself straddling him as he laid on the couch, casually in a conversation about things you wanted to do with each other between kisses and wandering hands. Takuto admitted (a little more boldly due to the alcohol but still a little reserved due to, well, Takuto being Takuto) that he wanted to introduce toys into your relationship. He thought that was a lot to admit already – he absolutely didn’t expect to hear your response to what you wanted out of him. 

(Not that he was against it, no – he'd thought of it himself, too, but he’ll deny that until the grave.) 

So the two of you struck a deal. You’d indulge him in his desires, if he indulged you in yours. A few days and one trip to the nearest adult store (which he most definitely couldn’t have done without your company) later, and here you are. 

Takuto reaches for the toy in question – a pale teal wand-style vibrator – and holds it in front of you, allowing you to examine it for a moment before switching it on, leaving it at the first, lowest setting. He doesn’t immediately press it to your core, instead deciding to gently roll the vibrating head along your inner thigh. That in itself feels _heavenly_ , and you feel your head loll back on his shoulder, your eyes closing as you let out a sigh. You hear Takuto chuckle in response, and feel him press a loving kiss to your forehead. 

“Feels good?” You can only nod, a small smile pulling at your lips, and he continues. It’s a nice way of working up to the main event. He drags the head up your inner thigh, causing you to inhale sharply as it gets closer to where you need, only for him to pull the toy away and do the same to your other thigh. 

It feels amazing, but after a bit of this you feel yourself starting to squirm, ready and impatient to feel it against your core. You hear Takuto laugh softly again, and his other hand holds your waist in an attempt to get you to still. 

He presses another kiss to your temple. “So cute. So needy already. What do you say?” 

You hear the tone of his voice drop slightly, and it sends a shiver up your spine. “P-please.” 

Another kiss follows another, right against your neck below your ear, and he whispers right into it. “Please _what_?” 

Oh, and he said he wouldn’t be convincing. Just the sound of his voice so close to your ear, in such a low tone, sends heat pooling down below your belly. “Mmh. Please, _Daddy_.” 

You feel the low groan from Takuto rumble against your neck, his hand grips your waist tighter, and then you hear an affirmative noise at your ear. 

“Good girl.” 

He doesn’t press the vibrating head against your clit right away, instead starting from your entrance and dragging it up before resting it against your sensitive bud. You gasp and your legs tense up, your hand grips his arm that’s holding the toy as if needing something to ground yourself with. You’re glad for the teasing earlier to work you up to this, because wow, even just the lowest setting is a lot. 

Takuto lays his head on your shoulder, trying to get a look at his work, although it’s hard to see much. He rolls the handle of the toy in his palm, rolling the head side to side over your clit, and the loud moan it pulls from you goes straight down to his dick. Oh, he knew this would be fun. He’s nothing if not a giving lover, one who could get off just watching you in pleasure. 

He rolls the toy over your clit in various patterns for a while before he decides it’s time to turn things up, and his thumb presses the button to send the vibrations to the next speed up and presses it directly against you, more firmly than before. 

“O-Ooh, fuh- Dadd-” 

Your moans are broken and stuttering, and Takuto watches you in awe and adoration as your body twitches and writhes. He takes the toy away for a second as to not overstimulate you, gently tapping it in short presses to your core, and your responding whine is long and loud. Your move your hips in an attempt to get more of that sweet contact, and the motion grinds back against his hard cock, still trapped within his underwear, causing him to muffle a moan into your shoulder. This is supposed to be for you, but the way your body is responding to his work, the way your voice gets louder with spilled moans of his name and “daddy”, everything has worked him up so much to the point he’s just now noticing how far gone he is. 

Takuto grinds his clothed cock into you again, and he presses the head of the toy against your clit again and rotates it over the nub. He starts mumbling into your ear again, more garbled than the complete commands from before. 

“You- You feel so good, you’re so _good for me_ ,” He presses the toy down firmly and you sob out his new title in response, grinding your ass back against him once again, coaxing a groan against your neck. “Mmh, yeah, that’s right, you’re so – such a good girl, so _good_ for Daddy, uhhf-” 

The room fills with both of your moans mingling together, your whines and sobs getting louder as the toy, his words against your ear, brings you higher, higher, _closer_ , your own sentences nonsense at this point. 

“T-taku, Da- I- please, _please_ , I’m-” 

“Yeah?” Takuto hears the pitch rising in your voice, he can tell how close you are, and he presses the button again – a few more times, actually – and the new, intense vibrations against your core cause you to scream. “That’s it, that’s it, sweetheart,” He’s close, too, and holy hell, the way he can get this desperate and ruined just from hearing you being ruined by him. His other hand pulls you impossibly closer to him, winding his arm around your middle as he grinds into you as much as he can. “So good, so, _so good_ , I’ve got you, I- I've got you, let go, cu- cum for me, _cum for Daddy_ , ah-” 

That last command, along with the intense vibrations rocking your body, tip you right over the edge into a strong orgasm, your hand gripping Takuto’s arm holding the toy and the other holding the sheets as your hips stutter against the toy, whole body shuddering and cut off sobs spilling from your mouth. Watching you in such intense pleasure, all because of him, brings him to cum with a groan of your name into your shoulder. 

It takes a few moments for both of you to come down from your highs, and Takuto holds the button on the toy, shutting it off and dropping it on the bed. He immediately wraps his arms around your middle right after, frantically pressing kisses to your shoulder. You curl your legs up, relaxing in his embrace. The both of you lay like this for a minute or two, taking the time to let yourselves calm down and enjoy each other. 

Takuto is the first to move, craning his head down to press a kiss to your nose. “Hey.” 

The small, sweet action causes a giggle to come up from your throat, and you can’t help but take the opportunity to tease. “Hello, _Daddy_.” 

Takuto lets out a loud groan and hides his face in your neck again, and your laugh in response is bright and joyful. “You were okay with it literally a few minutes ago!” 

“That was- that was different. The mood was different.” 

“Mhmm. Is it really so bad?” 

He draws his head back to look at you. His face is red, and you have an idea it’s not necessarily because of what you two had just done. 

“... No. Not really. It’s just...” God, he’s so cute when he’s flustered. “... I’ll have to get used to it, I guess?” 

“That’s fair. We can work on it slowly.” You kiss his cheek, and he nuzzles against your temple, a loving smile on his face. 

“Yeah. I’d be okay with that.” Takuto shifts himself where he sits on the bed, and he frowns. “... I’d also be okay with a shower right now.” 

The realization takes a good few seconds to hit you. “Oh. Oh! Right, right, here-” You pull away from him to hop off of the bed so he can do the same. He walks past you and takes your hand, tugging you along behind him. 

“Really? Insatiable.” 

“Wait, what- I’m not trying to make anything else happen!” 

You laugh and squeeze his hand, leading a red-faced Takuto into the bathroom.


End file.
